


Behind Your Mask - Gedanken über Tenten

by Daenara



Series: Behind Your Mask [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenara/pseuds/Daenara
Summary: Das hier ist sozusagen die "Fortsetzung" von Behind your Mask - Gedanken über Neji denn jetzt macht sich dieser Gedanken über Tenten. Man muss den ersten Teil nicht gelesen haben aber ich würde es empfehlen da beide aufeinander abgestimmt sind und verschiedene Dinge aus der Sicht des jeweils anderen erzählen. Das Lied ist (immer noch) Behind your Mask von Blutengel. Jetzt hab ich aber genug gelabert, viel Spaß beim lesen.





	Behind Your Mask - Gedanken über Tenten

Während die Dämmerung in Konoha einsetzte, passierte er mit seinem Team gerade das Haupttor Konohas wo sie sich, nach einer langen Mission trennen würden. Er war froh, die beiden grünen Männchen loszuwerden, was er allerdings nicht zeigte. Er zeigte nie was er fühlte, na gut, nie stimmte nicht so ganz, es gab Momente, da konnte selbst er seine Gefühle nicht mehr verbergen. Langsam schritt er neben Tenten her, in seinen Augen war sie neben ihm das einzigste, vernünftige Mitglied dieses Teams. Der Sensei und Lee waren zwar stark und konnten gut kämpfen aber trotzdem waren sie etwas… seltsam, ja, so konnte man es ausdrücken. Er konnte sehen, dass sie immer trauriger wurde, je näher sie ihrem Zuhause kamen. Sie war in letzter Zeit öfters traurig, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen wollte. Er bezweifelte, dass es überhaupt jemand außer ihm gemerkt hatte. Er kannte sie einfach, hatte ein Gefühl für ihre Stimmungen. „Bis dann Neji“ hörte er von ihr. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie lange sie schon liefen, so sehr war er in Gedanken gewesen. Er nickte kurz und lief dann die Straße weiter. Irgendwie war der Gedanke, dass die Mission jetzt zu Ende war nicht gerade erfreulich, nicht, dass er Missionssüchtig war, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, es war eher, dass er es genoss Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, ja, es schmerzte schon fast zu wissen, dass er jetzt nicht neben ihr aufwachen würde, sie nicht beim schlafen beobachten konnte. Jetzt würde er sie nur beim Training sehen, hätte kaum Gelegenheit mit ihr zu reden, zu reden ohne, dass jemand zuhörte. Er stoppte vor der Haustür ab, da er sonst dagegen gelaufen wäre, öffnete sie und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Noch immer in Gedanken versunken stellte er den Rucksack ab und legte sich auf sein Bett. Plötzlich viel ihm etwas ein, ein Spruch, den er mal irgendwo gelesen hatte:

_I am not an angel,_   
_I am not a god._   
_But I can give you all._

Irgendwie erinnerte ihn dieser an Tenten, er beschrieb genau das, was sie für ihn war. Sie konnte ihm vielleicht nicht alles geben, aber alles was er brauchte. Immer war er alleine gewesen, hatte niemandem vertraut aus Angst, diesen wieder zu verlieren so wie er seine Eltern verloren hatte. Er hatte alle Gefühle verdrängt und sich eingeredet, dass es schlecht wäre zu fühlen. Bei dieser Meinung war er geblieben, Jahrelang und er wäre jetzt noch dieser Meinung gewesen, hätte sie ihn nicht eines besseren belehrt. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Gefühle auch gut sein konnten, dass es gut war diese zuzulassen und dass man auch ruhig mal verletzlich sein durfte denn es gab immer jemanden, der einen auffing und solange hielt, bis man wieder stark war. Genau das hatte sie getan, hatte ihm den Halt gegeben, den er gebraucht hatte und das war etwas, was niemand zuvor je für ihn getan hatte. Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass er geweint hatte und er hoffte, dass es auch erstmal das letzte Mal war. Hiashi hatte das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht, er hatte über seine Eltern hergezogen und als er etwas dagegen sagen wollte, das Juin benutzt, mal wieder. Danach war er einfach am Ende gewesen, hatte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen können und wollte weg, weg von Hiashi, weg von seiner „Familie“. Das einzigste, was er noch zustande brachte war, nicht zu rennen sondern den Schein zu wahren, den er immer aufrechterhielt. Und das auch nur, bis er alleine war. Dann war er zusammengebrochen und hatte geweint. Irgendwie tat es gut, zu weinen, den Schmerz der ganzen Jahre herauszulassen und doch war es schwach. Dann war sie gekommen und hatte ihn umarmt, sie war stumm geblieben, war einfach nur da gewesen und irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, sein Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen. Es tat einfach gut, zu wissen das sie da war aber etwas störte ihn, je länger sie so dort saßen, je trauriger wurde sie. Er wusste nicht wieso aber sein Herz zog sich zusammen als er sie so traurig sah. Sie war gekommen um ihn zu trösten, für sie beide stark zu sein und das, obwohl sie selbst traurig war. Sie wusste wahrscheinlich nicht, dass er es spürte denn sie versuchte, ihre Gefühle vor ihm zu verbergen aber er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, wie sie sich fühlte.

_I see the fear in your eyes,_   
_you try to hide your pain from me._   
_I can see behind your mask,_   
_you've got a fragile heart of glass._   
_Black tears are running down your face,_   
_but I will hold you in my arms._   
_Nothing can divide our love,_   
_I will always be with you._

Irgendwann war er dann aufgestanden und gegangen, er konnte es nicht länger ertragen, sie leiden zu sehen ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Normalerweise wäre es für ihn selbstverständlich gewesen, sie zu trösten wie er es schon so oft getan hatte aber dazu fehlte ihm in dem Moment die Kraft. Für ihn war es selbstverständlich, ihr zu helfen wo er konnte auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte. Wenn ihn jemand darauf ansprach, erklärte er immer, dass sie ein Team waren und sich deshalb helfen würden und innerlich ergänzte er dann noch, dass nur er und Tenten ein Team waren denn für Lee würde er nie soweit gehen. Wenn er es sich so überlegte, eigentlich würde er nur für Tenten soweit gehen. Es gab vieles, dass er nur für sie tun würde und auch nur wenn er mit ihr alleine war, ließ er seine Gefühle zu. Außer ihr wusste wahrscheinlich nicht mal jemand, dass er wirklich welche hatte, geschweige denn dazu in der Lage wäre, diese auch zu zeigen. Diesen Zustand, nein, diesen glücklichen Zustand hatte er ihr zu verdanken, ihr alleine und nur ihr würde er sich öffnen, nur ihr würde er helfen. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte würde er für sie auch sterben.

_There is nothing in this world,_   
_that you ever wanted more._   
_Just someone to fight for you,_   
_when your life begins to crumble._   
_Let me be the one you dream of,_   
_the one to hold you when you fall,_   
_the one to chase your nightmares away,_   
_the one to guide you to the end._

Nur eines störte ihn daran, oder eher, würde seinen Onkel daran stören. Dieser war nämlich der Meinung, dass r nur für Hinata oder ein anderes Mitglied der Gründerfamilie sterben durfte und nicht für ein minderwertiges Nichtclanmitglied. Wenn er nur daran dachte, wurde er wütend. Sie war nicht minderwertig und auch wenn er sonst an das Schicksal glaubte würde er sich für sie dagegen auflehnen. Einzig und alleine sie war es wert, diesen schmerzvollen Weg zu gehen denn Hiashi würde nicht zögern, das verdammte Juin einzusetzen und das schon, beim kleinsten Widerwort. Langsam aber sicher zweifelte er an seinem Geisteszustand, nicht nur, dass sich seine Gedanken fast ausschließlich um Tenten drehten, nein, jetzt dachte er auch noch daran, sich seinem Onkel zu widersetzen. Er hasste ihn, soviel war klar aber wenn er auch nur eine Andeutung machen würde, dass er mit etwas nicht einverstanden ist dann würde er halb tot vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden liegen. Langsam setzte er sich auf und schwang die Beine vom Bett. Eine kalte Dusche würde ihm jetzt gut tun, vielleicht kam er so auf andere Gedanken. Er öffnete seinen Schrank und holte frische Kleider raus, eine lange, dunkle Hose und ein beiges, halbärmeliges Oberteil. Bei dieser Wahl hatte er nicht darauf geachtet, dass es zusammenpasste sondern eher darauf, dass er damit später auch noch trainieren konnte. Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad und blieb etwas ärgerlich vor der Tür stehen da man drinnen Wasser laufen hörte. „Wer blockiert den jetzt schon wieder das Bad?“ murmelte er ärgerlich vor sich hin. Er machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, seinen Ärger zu verstecken denn das würde ihn noch mehr durcheinander bringen. Jetzt war einer von diesen Momenten, in denen er sich wünschte keine Gefühle zu haben weil diese viel zu verwirrend und viel zu schwer zu deuten sind.

_I am not an angel,_   
_I am not a god._   
_But I can give you all,_   
_cause I love you._

Ja, manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er mehr für sie fühlte als Freundschaft aber sein Verstand verdrängte das sofort da er wusste, dass sie seine Gefühle nie erwidern würde. Wie falsch er damit lag, konnte er ja nicht ahnen. Normalerweise war es nicht seine Art, zu verstecken was er dachte, er sagte es den Leuten normal direkt ins Gesicht aber in diesem Fall wollte er es nicht wagen, aus Angst, dass Tenten ihn dann verachten würde oder ihn sogar hassen. Wobei, er traute ihr nicht zu, ihn je wirklich zu hassen denn dafür war sie zu gutmütig. Sie konnte ja nicht mal lange wütend auf jemanden sein den Wut war etwas, was sie extrem selten zeigte. Er hatte sie schon in ziemlich vielen Situationen erlebt und meistens war sie wenigstens äußerlich glücklich. Wenn er es schaffte, hinter diese Fassade zu blicken, dann sah er meistens Trauer oder Einsamkeit wobei er nicht verstand, weswegen sie einsam sein sollte. Sie hatte soweit er wusste eine Familie, obwohl, wirklich erzählt hatte sie es nicht aber sie hatte auch nichts Gegenteiliges gesagt. Egal ob Familie oder nicht, sie war nicht einsam, sie hatte ja noch ihn, er würde immer für sie da sein.

_I see the fear in your eyes,_   
_you try to hide your pain from me._   
_I can see behind your mask,_   
_you've got a fragile heart of glass._   
_Black tears are running down your face,_   
_but I will hold you in my arms._   
_Nothing can divide our love,_   
_I will always be with you._   
_Black tears are running down your face_   
_and nothing can divide our love._   
_I see the fear in your eyes,_   
_I can see behind your mask._   
_Black tears are running down your face_   
_and nothing can divide our love._

Langsam fing er an sich zu fragen, wie lange das noch so gehen würde, wie lange seine Gedanken noch um sie kreisen würden. Normal hatte er nichts dagegen an sie zu denken aber langsam wurde es zu viel des Guten. Er wollte ihr ja beim Training noch in die Augen sehen können und nicht rot anlaufen weil sich seine Gedanken, mal wieder, zu ihr verirrt hatten. Ah, jetzt öffnete sich die Tür zum Bad und Hinata trat heraus. Er musterte sie etwas schräg, wer außer ihm ging um 4 Uhr morgens denn bitteschön duschen? Er war ja selbst überrascht darüber gewesen wie spät oder eher früh es schon wieder war. Immerhin hatte er noch eine Stunde Zeit bis zu seinem morgendlichen Training mit Tenten. Manche würden ihn für verrückt halten, so früh schon zu trainieren aber er hatte dieses Training extra so gewählt, dass sie lange genug Zeit hatten zu zweit zu trainieren ehe Lee und Gai um 7 Uhr auftauchen würden. Er selbst hatte dieses Training eigentlich nicht nötig aber er merkte zusehends, wie es Tenten half, stärker zu werden denn das Training von Gai war eher auf Tai-Jutsu abgestimmt da Lee nur dieses beherrschte und Lee eben Senseis Liebling war. Um halb 5 kam er angezogen aus der Dusche, ging in sein Zimmer um seine Ausrüstung zu holen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz. Unterwegs setzte er natürlich noch seine kalte Maske auf und versuchte, Tenten aus seinen Gedanken zu verjagen, wenigstens bis nach dem Training denn länger würde es ihm nicht gelingen, das konnte er jetzt schon sagen.


End file.
